The Ranger Returns: Saizo X Sasuke
by Akasha1908
Summary: Saizo returns home from one of his adventures. Finally reunited with his lover, Saizo can't wait to hold Sasuke once more. Unable to make it to their bed, Saizo settles for the privacy of linen closet...


Sasuke made his way downstairs. He'd dragged himself out of bed early that morning, squeezing in a quick workout. He'd just finished showering and was heading to the kitchen to grab breakfast.

He glanced down at his watch, checking the time. Saizo was due back at the mansion sometime within the next hour. The wayward Divina had been gone for nearly a month, pursuing a new career as a ranger. It was an impulsive decision, one Saizo hadn't bothered to discuss with Sasuke.

Needless to say, Sasuke had been furious. But once Saizo got an idea in his head, there was no getting it out. Sasuke had always admired the Divina's tenacity. His drive and determination somehow made him that much more attractive. It was a part of who Saizo was; engrained into the very fabric of his being. Sasuke knew better than to try and fight it, so instead he did his best to support his lover.

As expected, Saizo completed his ranger training successfully, but, after his first mission, he decided the life of a ranger wasn't for him. He wanted to come home. He wanted to be with Sasuke and resume his life as a ninja.

Naturally, Sasuke was thrilled, but there was still a part of him that was angry and hurt for being so easily left behind. How was he supposed to act around Saizo when they were finally reunited? Should he just forgive and forget? Or should he tell Saizo how much their being apart truly hurt him?

It was all so confusing, but the one thing Sasuke knew with absolute certainty was that he couldn't wait to see his lover's handsome face…

Sasuke was halfway to the kitchen when he was ambushed. Strong arms wrapped around him, dragging him backwards towards an open linen closet. He reared back, attempting to smash his attacker's face with the back of his head. To his surprise the man saw it coming, releasing him long enough to move Sasuke into a firm, but surprisingly gentle headlock.

Sasuke continued to fight, but when the man pulled him into the closet, kicking the door shut behind them, he couldn't help but panic. It was pitch black in the room, so when the man spun Sasuke around in his arms, he couldn't see his face.

"Who are you?!" Sasuke cried, fighting to get his hands free. "Let me go or I swear I'll fucking…"

Warm, soft lips found Sasuke's in the darkness, putting an end to his threat. Sasuke's first instinct was to bite the man's tongue off, but something about the kiss was immediately familiar. The stranger pressed Sasuke against the door; his arms no longer concerned with holding him still...

Sasuke took advantage of his attacker's momentary distraction; using his free hand to search for the light switch he knew was somewhere to his left. He flipped it on as soon as he found it, his breath catching when nothing happen. Thankfully, after a few seconds, the light flickered on, casting both Sasuke and the stranger in pale yellow light. To Sasuke's relief, it was Saizo he found standing before him.

"Jesus Christ, Saizo! You scared the crap out of me!" Sasuke tried to push the Divina off of him, but his lover pinned him firmly against the door. Saizo ran a trial of fiery kisses from Sasuke's chin all the way down his neck. And if that wasn't distracting enough, the Divina slipped a hand under Sasuke's shirt, fondling his tender nipples.

"Sorry," Saizo panted, "but I've been gone for a month, which means I haven't had sex in a month!" He spoke between kisses; his lips devouring every inch of Sasuke's exposed flesh. "I need this. I need you!" He finished in a rush; the last part coming out in a guttural, almost inhuman voice.

Saizo's need was becoming more demanding with each frenzied kiss. Sasuke tried to slow the Divina down, but Saizo would not be deterred. He snatched Sasuke's shirt off in one swift motion, taking a few seconds to admire his lover, before commencing his passionate attack once more.

With no hope of reining in the daemon's lust, Sasuke decided to give in. As angry and confused as he was, he'd missed Saizo with every part of his being. He needed this as much as Saizo, so instead of fighting, he returned the Divina's passion kiss for kiss.

"Damn it!" Saizo hissed in frustration, struggling get Sasuke's pants off.

"Wait a minute!" Sasuke exclaimed breathlessly, trying to keep his voice down so no one could hear them through the door. He wanted his pants off as much as Saizo did, but the Divina wouldn't give Sasuke a chance to get the zipper down. "If you'd move your bloody hands, I could…"

The sound of Sasuke's pants tearing stopped him mid-sentence.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Sasuke shrieked; his haze of desire momentarily evaporating. "These are my favorite pair of…"

Sasuke's protests were consumed by Saizo's hot mouth. As the Divina's tongue danced with his, all thoughts of anger vanished from his mind. Saizo slid his hand between Sasuke's legs, moaning in satisfaction when he found Sasuke already hard.

"Get on the linen cart." Saizo commanded.

"B-but it's not s-stable." Sasuke said the words in a series of breathless moans; his body coming closer and closer to climax as Saizo's hand stroked his pulsing cock.

Saizo didn't waste time repeating himself. Instead, he spun the cart on its wheels and braced it against the wall. He lifted Sasuke clear off the floor, dropping him on the cart while in the same motion tearing Sasuke's pants completely off.

"From now on," Saizo said, unzipping his own pants and pulling out his dick. "You'll do as I say."

Sasuke nodded in reply; his words utterly failing him in the scorching heat of the moment.

"Lift your legs." Saizo commanded. "Put your heels here and let your knees fall open. That's it." He breathed, licking his lips. "Nice and wide."

Sasuke did exactly as he was told. He was embarrassed, but at the same time he reveled in his lover's lust filled gaze. The love, the desire, the raw unbridled need... Saizo looked as if he wanted to devour every inch of him, and it filled Sasuke with a sense of power and control.

"If you want it, take it." Sasuke words were barely above a whisper, but the challenge was loud and clear.

Saizo eyes flashed dangerously, sending an involuntary shiver up Sasuke's spine. Saizo said nothing, but there was a whisper of a smile on his face as he took one of Sasuke's legs and slipped it over his shoulder. He leaned forward, pushing Sasuke's leg back as far as he could. The painful, yet deliciously erotic act, forced Sasuke's hole open, giving Saizo the access he needed.

Saizo moved to wet his fingers, but at the last second he changed his mind. Instead, he slid the two fingers into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke sucked them greedily, flicking the tender flesh between the Divina's fingers with his tongue. Saizo shuddered at the sight, biting his lip so hard that Sasuke was afraid he might draw blood.

"Damn," Saizo whispered, slowly pulling his fingers out of Sasuke's mouth. "I should have you suck my dick first."

"It's not too late." Sasuke replied, nipping the tips of the Divina's fingers.

Saizo looked genuinely torn; his eyes flickering from Sasuke's mouth, down to his ass and back up again. For a second, Sasuke thought the Divina might force him to his knees.

"Next time," Saizo muttered, more to himself than to Sasuke.

It was clear Saizo wanted nothing more than be inside his lover; his every action up to that moment rushed and frenzied. But in this… he took his time. He eased his two fingers inside of Sasuke, moving instinctively to the secret spot deep inside his lover.

Saizo's gaze was intense; every ounce of his focus on the delicate task at hand. They'd been lovers for quite some time now, and although Saizo was intimately familiar with Sasuke's body, the Divina still looked to his lover for all those tiny non-descript cues. Saizo prided himself on his skill in the bedroom, and much of his success as a lover was due to his attention detail. Every sigh and moan, every subtle movement—they were all signs that Saizo used to tailor his love-making, all to ensure his partners complete satisfaction.

Sasuke's head lolled back as Saizo prepared his tight, wet hole with practiced precision. The Divina knew exactly where to touch and how to touch it, applying just the right amount of pressure at just the right speed. Sasuke rolled his hips, forcing Saizo's fingers deeper. The Divina groaned; the deep rumbling sound proof that Saizo was desperately trying to maintain control.

"Saizo… I'm…"

Sasuke came so hard, he could barely get the words out. His back arched off the metal cart as the first wave of his orgasm crashed into him. For a moment his world shattered, reforming for a brief second, then shattering all over again. Sasuke tried to regain control of his convulsing body, but Saizo continued to stroke his dick, milking every last drop from the throbbing length.

Sasuke couldn't imagine how he looked in that moment. His body contorted in ecstasy as he cried out his pleasure for any and every one to hear. When the last tremors left his body, Sasuke fell back onto the cold, hard linen cart. He pressed his hand to his chest, willing his heart slow down. But before he could even begin to recover, Saizo slid his arm underneath him, pulling Sasuke up and into his arms for another passionate kiss.

"We're not done." Saizo whispered against Sasuke's lips.

There was no time to think. No time to mentally prepare. Saizo thrust deep into Sasuke, burying himself all the way to the hilt. Sasuke cried out; not sure if his scream was one of pain or ecstasy. He instinctively tried to pull away, but Saizo held his hips firmly in place.

"Don't you dare run from me." Saizo murmured, pulling out of Sasuke then slowly sliding back in.

Sasuke gripped the edge of the linen cart so tightly he lost feeling in his fingers. He gritted his teeth, pushing the pain out of his mind and focusing on the tiny sliver of pleasure growing in his belly.

"Hold onto me." Saizo ordered; his voice tight with restraint. He took both of Sasuke's arms and wrapped them around his neck.

Again, Sasuke did as he was told. He tried to burying his face in the crook of Saizo's neck, but the Divina wouldn't let him.

"Look at me." Saizo said, feathering Sasuke's flushed cheeks with kisses. "I want to see your face when you come again."

Saizo fell into a slow and steady rhythm, giving Sasuke's body a chance to adjust to his massive length. When Sasuke finally relaxed in Saizo's arms, the Divina took it as a signal that Sasuke was ready for more. Saizo increased his speed; each stroke delving deeper into Sasuke's slick heat.

"I'm… going to… cum…" Sasuke panted.

He could feel his hole tightening around Saizo's cock, and based on the Divina sharp intake of breath, he could feel it, too. Sasuke tried to keep looking at Saizo, but it was so hard to focus with such blinding pleasure.

"No you don't." Saizo said. The Divina wrapped his hand around Sasuke's throat. Not too hard, but just firmly enough to get Sasuke's attention. "I said look at me."

Sasuke stared into Saizo's hazel green eyes; his vision blurring as tears started to form. It felt so good that it hurt, and when he finally came, Saizo's name tore from his throat. Sasuke fell back onto the table once more; his vision shattering into a thousand tiny lights.

Not even a second after Sasuke climaxed, Saizo was pounding into him once more. Seeking his own release, the Divina took both of Sasuke's legs and put one over each of his shoulders. He stood on his tip toes, pressing Sasuke's hips to the mental cart as he unleashed the full force of his lust.

"Fuck… me!" Saizo bellowed, holding Sasuke still as he poured every drop of his cum deep inside him.

Saizo collapsed on top of Sasuke; the familiar weight welcoming after such a long separation. They laid there in silence for several moments, listening to the sound of each other's breathing.

"I missed you so much." Saizo whispered, his head still resting on Sasuke's chest. "I can't believe I was stupid enough to leave you."

Sasuke threaded his fingers through Saizo's hair, scratching his scalp just the way the Divina liked. "I missed you more." He replied. "But you wanted to be a Ranger so bad. It was your dream and didn't want to stand in the way of it. As your lover, it's my job to support you, even when you're being a complete idiot."

Saizo laughed, groaning as he lifted himself off of Sasuke. "Thank you for that." He said, dropping a kiss on Sasuke's slightly parted lips. "But the next time I try to run off, tie me to the bed and remind me why I should stay."

Sasuke tried to laugh, but it was cut short by a sharp, stabbing pain in his back. "Noted," he grunted. "But right now, I need you to help me off this stupid cart. My back is killing me!"

Saizo was instantly on his feet, gently lifting Sasuke off the metal cart. "I should've just taken you to my room," he said, ruffling his hair. "But at the time, it just seemed so far away."

Sasuke chuckled as he grabbed a towel from the shelf and started to clean both of them off. "To be honest," he said mischievously. "I thoroughly enjoyed this. We should definitely do it again."

"Really?" Saizo asked; his interest piqued. "When and where? As locations go, this isn't too bad, but I've always wanted to have sex in the…"

"Whoa, slow down, lover." Sasuke said, pulling on his shirt. "If we're going to make this a regular thing, I'll need time to recover in between sessions."

"Of course," Saizo said, pulling Sasuke in for quick kiss. "That gives me time to plan my next attack."

"_Your_ next attack?" Sasuke snorted loudly. "That's only if I don't get you first."

A slow smile spread across Saizo's face. "A competition then?"

"You're on." Sasuke replied, wrapping a towel around his waist and snatching his ripped pants off the floor. "But when you lose, which we both know you will, you have to do whatever I want."

"Deal," Saizo replied, zipping is pants and straightening his shirt as well. "Same rules apply for you. If I win, you have to do what I say no matter how embarrassing it is."

"Agreed," Sasuke snickered. "Let the games begin!" He nudged Saizo playfully, pulling open the door and flicking off the light. "I can't wait to see your face when I…"

Sasuke's words trailed off when he came face to face with a furious Mira. The Anima was tapping her foot on the floor; her angry glare moving back and forth from Sasuke to Saizo.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves! In a public place! For your information, you two scared off half the maid staff!"

Sasuke fought to hold back his laughter, elbowing Saizo when the Divina started to chuckle.

"Sorry, Mira," Saizo said. "I've been gone for so long I just… couldn't wait."

"I'm not surprised," Mira huffed. "But you, Sasuke! You should know better!"

Sasuke started to answer, but Saizo cut him off.

"I'm afraid I didn't give him much choice, Mira." Saizo said, grinning sheepishly. "I was going to wait until we got back to my room, but when I saw him I just had to…"

"Eww!" Mira cried. "Stop right there! I don't want to hear another word!"

"Relax, Mira." Sasuke said. "It was just sex. No one got hurt."

Sasuke didn't think it was possible for the Anima to get any redder. He was wrong…

"What's wrong, Mira?" Saizo asked teasingly. "Does the word _sex_ make you uncomfortable?"

"Say that word again," Mira warned, "and so help me, God, I'll knock both your teeth out!"

The already ruffled Anima turned an even darker shade of red. In fact, she was so red, Sasuke was worried she might pass out.

Sasuke held up his hand in surrender, throwing Saizo an amused look. "Don't worry, Mira, my lips are sealed."

"Yeah," Saizo added. "Sorry if we were too loud. I promise we'll be more selective the next time we decide to…"

Mira clapped her hands over her ears; a tiny shriek slipping from her lips. Saizo and Sasuke burst out laughing, unable to hold it back any longer.

"Oh, you think this is funny?!" Mira snapped, stomping her tiny foot. "Let's see how funny you think it is when you've finished washing, drying and folding every towel in that linen closet!"

"Wait…" Sasuke said.

"What?" Saizo finished for him.

"You heard me." Mira replied with dark amusement. The vicious smile on her normally cheerful face looked out of place. "Every. Single. One."

Both the Divina's swallowed loudly, exchanging a secretive look. Just when they were about to make a break for it, Mira said five words. Five little words that had the power to stop them dead in their tracks.

"Don't make me tell Master." She said sweetly.

There was no escaping now. It was either do what Mira asked this once, or risk Master Akasha forcing them to wash the linen for the next decade! Better safe than sorry...

"Fine, Mira," Sasuke muttered.

"You win." Saizo added. "For now…"

"That's what I thought." Mira replied smugly. "You boys have fun!" And with that, she skipped merrily down the hall.

"You know," Saizo said, wrapping his arms around Sasuke as they made their way back to the linen closet. "Since we have to wash all these towels anyway, why don't we lay a few down and go for round two?"

Sasuke spun out of Saizo's arm, taking both of his hands and pulling the Divina into the closet. He closed the door, switching on the flickering light once more.

"You read my mind…"


End file.
